Poppuchan94's Over the Hedge with a twist
by Rum Tum Tuggette
Summary: When a ninja has to pay back a vicious demon, he bribes a family of foragers to help him, but when the leader gets a bad feeling about him, things get a little crazy.
1. Chapter 1

Verne...Kakashi

RJ...Naruto (Naruto)

Vincent...Naraku (Inuyasha)

Heather...Temari, Kankuro, Gaara and Kimiko (Naruto/OC)

Ozzie...Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees (Nightmare on Elm Street/Friday the 13th)

Stella...Owen (TDI/A)

Tiger...Izzy (TDI/A)

Lou and Penny...Trent and Gwen (both TDI/A)

Lou and Penny's kids...The penguins (Penguins of Madagascar, Trent and Gwen adopted them)

Hammy...Shino and Kimiko when they're hyper (Naruto and OC again)

Others...Duncan, Courtney, Sakura, Sasuke, Lindsay, Noah, Cody, Neji, Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Tyler, Hinata, and Hanabi


	2. Naruto's always got a family of him

We see a young boy with spiky blonde hair, an orange jumpsuit and a blue headband trying to get a snack from a vending machine, all of his plans failed, "Oh, forget it!" he grumbled, then his stomach growled, "Ohh..." he groaned, then saw a cave, "Naraku's?" he asked, "No, no, I can't!" he said, then his stomach growled again, "Maybe just a little snack..." he said, then headed to Naraku's cave.

Naruto was at the cave, he grabbed the sleeping Naraku's can of pringles, and replaced it with a empty water bottle, then he gasped silently as he saw a wagon with a HUGE pile of food, "Just take what you need." he whispered, then ran over and grabbed the whole wagon, when he was walking away, a can fell off, making a little crashing sound, this caused Naraku to wake up and Naruto to cringe, "Naruto?" Naraku asked, "Uh...no..." Naruto said, "Wha---?" Naraku asked and looked at the empty water bottle in his hand, "You're actually dumb enough to try to steal my food?" he asked, then realized something, "The moon's not full, you woke me up a week early?, I''m gonna have to kill you." he said, growling.

"Please, I'm just a guy trying to feed his family!" Naruto said, "You don't have a family." Naraku said, "I meant a family of one." Naruto said, but then Naruto bumped the wagon, knocking it out of the cave, "NOO!!" Naraku shouted, but it stopped at the road, Naruto and Naraku sighed in relief, but then it was run over by a car!

Naruto pointed at the road, "I-I..." he said, then started running, Naraku started chasing him, before Naruto could get away, Naraku grabbed him, "MAYBE THERE'S A WAY I COULD GET IT ALL BACK!!" Naruto screeched, Naraku stared at him, Naraku asked him questions.

"A red wagon?"

"The reddest there is!"

"A blue cooler?"

"On my list! does it have to be blue?"

"Yes! and pringles, because with out pringles, enough just isn't enough."

"So true, so painfully true, maybe they have the super size pringles!"

"They have that?"

"...I'm pretty sure..."

"All right, Naruto, I'm going back to sleep, when that moon is full. I want everything back." Naraku said, "But that's just one week!" Naruto protested, but Naraku squeezed his hand hard, "A week's perfect, I'll get some helpers!" he said, "Good, because, if you don't give me my stuff, I'll hunt you down and kill you!" Naraku snarled and let Naruto go, "All right, a week from now, you''l have all that stuff back, belive it!" Naruto said, then when he was walking away, music started play.

_How great I am_

_Tell myself that you're my only man_

(Footage Naruto is looking for food on a table, then in a garbage can, but has no luck and walk on the road.)

_Yeah, it's all right_

_It's always all right_

_'Cause I've always got my family of me_

(Footage: a paper flies onto Naruto, he takes it off, and sees it's a list of thing on sale at a store.)

_It's not a first_

_That I'd be the last_

_But it's all right_

(Footage: Naruto sees a billboard with an advertisement for blue coolers.)

_Yeah, it's all right_

(Footage: Naruto is happy to see a neighborhood of houses, he then runs to the neighborhood.)

_'Cause I've always got my family of me._


	3. Naruto meets the family

Then, the next morning, we see some melting snow on a branch, then it falls onto a man, "Aah!" he screamed, then ran out of the hollow log, "Cold, really cold, right in the place where I DON'T have a mask." he said, (A/N: That place ladies and gentlemen, you DON'T want to know.) then looked around, it was spring, he and his family have been hibernating, "Alright, everyone get up, it's spring!" he said, a boy with brown spiky hair, a grey jacket, brown pants and sunglasses on his eyes woke up then slowly stood up, "Hey, Kakashi-sensei." he said, "Morning, Shino." Kakashi said, then Shino left to look around, "Come on, everyone!" Kakashi said, "You know, I've been holding something in all winter, I'll let it out if I have to." a boy said, then everyone screamed and ran out, "Thank you Owen." Kakashi said, then a chuuby boy with blonde hair, a white t-shirt with a teal leaf on it and green shorts came out, "No worries, Kakashi, I can clear a room." Owen said.

Everyone was reuniting with their lovers, Geoff and Bridgette made out, then Elina saw Akamaru, smirked then went over to him, "Hey, Akamaru, wanna fight?" she asked then, then turned into her black wolf form, then growled playfully, soon they were playfully fighting. **(This part was for me, readers)**

"Hey everyone!" a teenage boy named Kankuro said, "Ugh," a girl named Gwen said, obviously exhausted, "Uh-oh, not looking good around the eyes, honey, what's wrong?" a boy named Trent asked his girlfriend, Gwen, "Kowalski, Skipper and Private were up every two or three weeks and Rico kept poking me with a stick he coughed up." Gwen said, "Well, Rico CAN be poky." Trent said, "Yeah," Gwen said, "Hey, how about I take the dayshift and you get some good rest?" he asked, "Aww, you're the best." Gwen said, then kissed his cheek, "All right, you four, you heard Gwen, you'll listen to ME!" Trent said firmly, but all four penguins didn't listen and glomped him, Gwen giggled.

Then a little bit of snow fell on Freddy Krueger, he then made some gagging noises before falling unconsious, Elina (now in her human form), Temari, Kankuro and Gaara looked VERY embarrased, then the penguins started laughing while Rico imitated Freddy, "Hahahaha!" Kankuro said, pretty embarrased, "Papa, it was just snow!" Gaara said, "I know but it could've been a predator!" Freddy said, "But daddy, isn't playing dead a little, what's the word for it?" Elina said, "Weak?" Temari asked, "Yeah, that's it." Elina said, "We're Krueger-Voorhees', kids, playing dead is what we do!" Freddy said, Jason cocked his head at Freddy, "We die so we live!" Freddy said, it was the kids' turn to cock their heads, they didn't get their adoptive father at all.

Then an already hyper Shino came back, "Where's the food I'm like REALLY hungry!" he said, "We ate all the food, Shino." Neji said, "Yeah, but don't we have those sweet little colorful round things with a little 's' on them?" Kimiko asked, "LET'S GO FIND THEM!" he said, "YEAH!" Elina said, then the two zoomed off. (I'll give anyone an imaginary million bucks if they can find out what they're talking about.)

Kakashi looked inside the log, and picked up a stick with about 60 berries on it, he sighed, "I knew this would happen." he said, then went outside, where people were talking, "Skipper, I am SO the boss of you!" Trent said, struggling with the penguins on his back.

"You know, Owen, what you need to find this spring is a good girl." Gwen said to Owen, "A good girl?" Owen asked angrily, "Oh, gee, here we go." Gwen said, slightly rolling her eyes, "Why does everyone think I need a good girl, I mean I look like a big fat tub and smell like a swamp!" Owen said, pretty angrily, "And when you find a lady with no sense of smell, good with kids, and is caring, call me!" He said, then Kakashi came out, "Ahem." he said, then everyone turned their attention towards him.

Then with Elina and Shino were looking around until a shadow fell on them, when they looked up they looked terrified, Then Kakashi started handing everyone berries, "We were this close to starvation, everyone." He said, then Kimiko and Shino came running back, "Kakashi!" Kimiko said, "Not now, Kimiko, if you and Shino are gonna go find something, then go!" Kakashi said, "But!" Shino said, then Kakashi handed them berries, "Ooh!" Kimiko said, then ate hers, Shino ate his as well, "Kakashi!" Shino said again, then covered his mouth, "Shino, not now!" Kakashi said, then finally finished his speech, "Alright, you two, what is it?" Kakashi asked, "What's what?" Kimiko asked, "The thing you wanted to tell us." Kakashi said, "Oh, oh, wait it's on the tip of my tongue, yeah, Elina and I saw something and it's REALLY scary, you gotta come see!" Shino said, "Follow us!" Elina said, then the two zoomed off, everyone followed them.

"Look!" Elina said then pointed to a long square shaped bush, everyone gasped, "What is it?" a white german shepard named Bolt asked, "I-I don't know..." Kakashi said, Then Elina and Shino zoomed off to the right far away, "IT NEVER ENDS!" they both shouted in unison, then they ran to the left, they almost ran into Naruto who happened to be walking by, "Hey!" He shouted, then they zoomed back to their family, Elina clung onto Freddy's arm with fear in her eyes, "It never ends that way either..." Shino said.

"What should we call it?" Duncan asked, "Let's call it Steve!" Shino said, "Yeah!" Elina agreed, "Steve?" Kakashi asked, "It's a pretty name." Elina said, "Steve's pretty cool." Temari said, then Freddy came up to "Steve" and sort of bowed, the siblings groan, "Oh mighty Steve...what do you want?" Freddy asked, "I don't think it can talk." Kakashi said.

"I heard that, young man!" a voice from over Steve said, "AAH!" Everyone screamed, then Freddy gagged and fainted, "Now get back over here!" the voice continued, "OK..." Elina said, starting to walk over to Steve with her head hung sadly, Jason held his daughter back though, "I-I think I'll check it out..." Kakashi said, then he tripped and landed into Steve, everyone screamed, "STEVE ATE KAKASHI!" a hampster named Rhino said, Owen went up to the bush and stuck his butt up to it, "Alright, Steve, you asked for it!" he said, "N-No, guys I'm ok, I tripped..." Kakashi said, then he went outside of the bush and accidently tripped into someone's yard, he fell on a doll that went "MAMA!" he screamed and started running.

Then he tripped in front of a sprinkler shaped like a frog and stood up, "Hello." he said, it then squirted him so hard, he landed in the road, where a gray SUV was coming, a 16-year-old girl named Heather was driving it and talking on her cell phone, causing her not to see Kakashi, "No, no, I can talk, I'm just driving." she said, she almost ran Kakashi over, which caused him to scream and run into the bush again, everyone started asking questions.

"Kakashi what happened?" Cody asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost!" Noah said, "Everything is gone!" Kakashi shouted, everyone gasped, "Even the raspberry bushes?" Gaara asked, raspberries were his favorite berries, "Everything, there were all these strange things!" he said, everyone gasped, Freddy shouted "CURSE YOU STEVE!" "All right everyone calm down," Kakashi said, "We can survive this because what are we?" he asked, "FORAGERS!" Everyone said, "And what do we forage?" he asked, "FOOD!" everyone shouted again, Upon hearing this, Naruto gasped, he had a brilliant idea.

"We just gotta find out what this...thing is." Kakashi said, "That would be a hedge, my good man." Naruto said, "Um, I'm a ninja." Kakashi said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'll be hokage someday, believe it!" he said, everyone stared at him for a while, "...Ok..." Duncan said, confused, "Anyway, I heard you need help, you're hibernators right?" Naruto asked, everyone nodded, "Yeah we have to fill the log." Gaara said, "Gaara!" Kakashi said, "Oh, you mean this log?" Naruto asked, going to the log, "All the way to the top!" Freddy said, "Freddy!" Kakashi said, Freddy shrugged, confused about what he was supposed to do.

"How long does it take you to fill this log?" Naruto asked, Elina was helping him measure the log, "274 days." Temari said, "yikes!" Naruto said, "how about doing it in a week?" he asked, Kakashi chuckled, "That's impossible!" he said, "Not if we work together, you have the food gathering skills, I have the know-how and they have the food!" Naruto said, "How much food?" Mittens asked, "Loads of food, heaps of food, food out of the wazoo!" Naruto said, "Well, what ever food comes out of a wazoo, I don't think we're interested in eating." Kakashi said, "I don't know, the guy's making sense to me." Trent said, 'Yeah I think we should listen." Gwen agreed, "No, the hand is tingling." Kakashi said.

"Oh!" everyone said, "why didn't ya say so?" Cody asked, "Whoa, the what is what now?" Naruto asked, "well, whenever something feels wrong, my left hand tingles and everything you've been saying is driving my hand crazy." Kakashi said, "Listen, Kakashi right?" Naruto asked, "This is something you don't need to be afraid of, trust me!" he said, "Sorry, we're not interested." Kakashi said, "Not interested in the most delicious food you've ever eaten?" Naruto asked.

"NOT. INTERESTED!" Kakashi said, Naruto got an idea, "OK..." he said and went to his duffle bag, then got a chip bag out, "I guess this is something you're not OPEN to." he said, then opened the chip bag, a storm of orange powder blew them all away and from the satellite, you could see a large orange mushroom cloud.

Soon, everyone and everything was covered in orange powder, they seemed to enjoy it, "what was THAT!" Gaara asked, grinning as he licked some of it off his lips, "That, my friends, is a combo of dehydrated cheese ingredients, BHA, BHT and good ol' BHG, AKA: the chip, nacho cheese flavor." Naruto said, he gave some to everyone, "Wow these are good, Kakashi try one!" Noah said

"But," Kakashi said, "Trust me, over this hedge," naruto said, "is the gateway to the good life." he said, soon they were in a backyard, 'Welcome to suburbia." Naruto said turning on a watershow, "Wow!" everyone said then went off to explore, "Hey Kakashi, I took some clippings with my glove to do some comparison, and the grass seems to be greener on this side!" Freddy said, "You sure this is the same place, Kakashi?" Jason wrote on his notepad, "Yeah, because that kid said," Owen said, 'Ok, enough about him, sure he can do a few tricks but it's not like he can walk on water." Kakashi said, just then Naruto walked on some floaties in the water, "This way guys!" he said

They were on a patio, "What is this?" Temari asked, then a person walked out, they squeaked, "Who's that?" Gaara asked, clinging onto Jason, "That is a person, they're just as scared of us as we are of them." Naruto said, "The human mouth is called a pie-hole, they use it so they can eat the food," Naruto said, they were watching a person having a barbeque, "That keeps the food hot!" he said, then he pointed to a cooler, "That keeps the food cold!" he said, thn they were watching kids break a pinata that strangely looked like Kakashi, "That...I don't know what it is." he said, tilting his head just then, a kid broke the pinata open, "AAAH!" Kakashi screamed.

"They drive the food, they wear the food!" Naruto said, "food, food, food, FOOD!" Naruto yelled then knocked over a trash can, "DIG IN!" he said, everyone cheered and started to eat whatever they could find (A/N: this is akward ._.), kakashi was about to eat a diaper until Naruto took it away, 'That's a diaper, that actually DOES come out of a wazoo." he said then a ding went off a girl with wild red hair, a green tank top and a green skirt went out, she gasped as she saw the group, "STOP! INTRUDERS!" she said, "What's that?" Geoff asked, "Ugh, what is it, Izzy?" Heather asked, then saw the group and screamed, they screamed as well, "GET OUT!" Heather yelled starting to hit them with the broom they ran away into the other side of the hedge, panting, "THAT is what i was talking about!" Kakashi yelled, "So we scared her and she freaked out, no biggie." Naruto said, "Oh THAT is what we call a biggie!" kakashi said, 'We are never going back!" he said, the family started to go into the log, "Fine, but if you need me I'll be here..." Naruto said, going up into a tree, using his duffle as a pillow and geting an old newspaper as a blanket, 'Goodnight Kakashi." Gaara said, "Goodnight Gaara, goodnight everyone." Kakashi said, Naruto newspaper flew away and he sighed, but eventually fell asleep.

WOOT I finally updated! sure this was an akward chapter but R&R please!


End file.
